


Perfect Storm

by HistoryGurl1994



Category: Barkskins (TV)
Genre: Adopted Reader, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryGurl1994/pseuds/HistoryGurl1994
Summary: You are the oldest, adopted, daughter of the Geffards and have lived most of your life in Wobik.  Despite your parents protectiveness, you find yourself drawn to the mysterious Hamish Goames of the Hudson Bay Company.  Lies, the supernatural, and threats from the British and Iroquois make for an interesting life in 17th century New France.Rating may change as chapters are added.  Also published to Tumblr, but this is the edited/extended version.  Some aspects of the show have been changed to meet the story line.
Relationships: Hamish Goames & Yvon, Hamish Goames/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. First Meeting

You had been worked alongside your adoptive parents for as long as you could remember. Your job at the inn was simple: do the laundry, help cook meals, and keep the guests happy in addition to doing your own chores. Anyone could have done it, but it was much easier on your parents purse to have you work for free. Despite your parents differences they were equally protective of you, their only living child. Your father had chased more men away from the inn than was thought possible, your mother threatening them with a visit from her close friend Constable Bouchard. Sometimes you felt suffocated by them, crying out for adventure and danger. On those days you would sneak into the woods and meet a few friends you had found, friends with the same beliefs that would be scoffed at by the Jesuits and Mother Sabrine's Order. You needed to tread carefully to avoid detection and remain safe. As such, you played the role of the doting daughter to loving parents. 

One day in the fall, as you were bringing the day’s laundry in, you heard a commotion in the other room. Against your better judgement, thinking that your father was in another monetary dispute with LaFarge, you walked to the doorway and peered into the room. Two men stood with their backs to you, your mother watching them as one held a journal under your father’s chin. 

“My apologies. We will ready the rooms.” Your eyebrows shot up. Your father, though known through Wobik as spineless when it came to certain matters, rarely folded on matters regarding the inn. 

“Thank you.” The man’s voice sounded so sure. He and his companion, a Native, took a seat at the table that LaFarge had been hired to make for your parents. The table your father complained about daily. Your mother jumped into action, introducing herself and pouring them drinks.

“Aye, Mathilde. I wish to know about a recent guest in your inn.” The man in black stated, opening his journal as he prepared to write her response.

“My husband keeps very careful records of all the guests.” Your mother walked to stand next to your father. You forced yourself to keep from sighing, knowing the games that your father would often play with the guests.

“Well then, I am looking for a mister Randall Cross.” 

“That name is not familiar to me.” Your father stuttered out.

“He was an agent for the Hudson Bay Company. His correspondence indicate that he was a guest at your inn. He describes the food as adequate, though he did have a few words of praise for the prune tart. Exceptional, he wrote.”

“It can be, on occasion.” Your parents looked at each other. “Our daughter’s recipe.” 

“We would like to see the room Mister Cross stayed in.” The Native spoke suddenly. 

“First I must check to see if he was a guest.” Your father began to open his ledger.

“Francis.”

“Stay out of this.” Your father hissed at your mother. You inhaled deeply before stepping forward, knowing that your involvement would anger your father but that the information needed to be said.

“Mister Cross was a guest. He stayed in the Rose Suite. He left us some time ago.” All eyes were on you as you spoke. Your father glared at you as the strangers stared, obviously shocked to see a young woman at the inn.

“Y/N can take you to the Rose Suite.” Your mother turned to look at the men as she spoke. “Y/N, prepare two rooms for our guests. Your father and I have business to discuss.”

“Of course, mother.” You turned and smiled softly at the men. “If you would follow me to the Rose Suite?” They glanced at each other before standing to follow you. “My name is Y/N Geffard, if you need anything during your stay please do not hesitate to ask. Mother will no doubt show you where you can find me.”

“I am Hamish Goames, this is my partner Yvon.” You nodded as you opened the door to the suite, juggling the basket of laundry by your side. You motioned for Goames to continue, waiting for Yvon's surname.

"Yvon Fitzpatrick." Yvon supplied. "Please just call me Yvon."

“Very well Yvon, Mister Goames. Feel free to search the room. I will ready your rooms.” The taller man, Yvon, nodded as he entered the room. Goames lingered a moment before following Yvon. You quickly entered an empty room and aired the bed. Once that room was prepared you walked across the hall to another empty room, preparing it in the same manner. After the rooms were prepared you walked into the hallway, only to be met by your mother. 

“It tends to get warm at night. If you need more blankets, knock on this door. Y/N will be able to retrieve them for you.” She turned to look at you. “Y/N, I need you to gather some vegetables from the garden, I have left a list on the table.”

“Of course, mother.” You felt eyes on you as walked down the stairs. You sighed, fetching the list of what needed to be collected. Footsteps interrupted you and you turned to see who needed help. A man from the village stood behind you, smiling. You internally cringed, knowing that your father was out fighting with LaFarge and your mother was busy with the new guests.

“Miss Y/N.” 

“Mister Dupont. My father is currently occupied, may I take a message for him?”

“No.”

“For my mother then?” He shook his head. “Oh, well how can I help you?”

“Will you permit me to escort you on a stroll this evening?” Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Yvon and Goames entering the room. They glanced at each other quickly as your mother appeared behind them. She glared at Dupont, who had yet to notice the audience.

“No. I am much too busy.”

“Tomorrow then?”

“No.” He frowned at you. "Mister Dupont, we have been over this several times. I am not interested in you, and I wish that you would leave it at that. If you need to speak to my father or my mother, you may stop by and ask for them. If not, please do not bother me." You stepped back as he took a step closer to you.

“Miss Y/N-”

“My daughter has given her answer, Dupont. Feel free to leave, lest Bouchard speak with you.” You smiled gratefully at your mother as Dupont stormed out of the building. She turned to you, exasperation clear on her face. 

“On second thought, I will handle the garden. I need you to take Mister Goames and his partner to Cooke’s office. Then, stop by Constable Bouchard’s office and tell him your parents need to discuss business with him.” You nodded, motioning for Goames and Yvon to follow you. 

“Miss Y/N, do you have any information about the recent tragedy west of town?” You shrugged at Yvon's question, debating how to answer.

“If you ask Bouchard, he will tell you it was Iroquois. If you ask the Iroquois, they will tell you it was the English. If you ask the English, they will tell you it was the French or the Dutch.” You turned your head to look at them. “There are many questions around Wobik that have not been answered. All I know is that there was a massacre.” You stopped in front of a building. “This is Cooke’s office. I hope he can give you more answers than I can.”

“Thank you, Miss Y/N.” You nodded, smiling as you walked to Bouchard’s office. You felt eyes on you once again and turned, meeting Goames’s gaze before he ducked into Cooke’s office and you passed the threshold to Bouchard's.

“Constable Bouchard.”

“Miss Y/N.” Bouchard stood, walking to you. “How can I be of service?”

“My mother asked me to deliver a message. She and father would like to meet with you tonight to discuss business.” You smiled softly, shifting your weight from foot to foot. Bouchard had always been kind to you, you knew he held feelings for your mother and that he viewed you as a daughter. Something about this discussion felt off, as though something was missing. As if you should not be there. You pushed those feelings away, set on accomplishing the task your mother had given you.

“What business?”

“She did not say. Perhaps something to do with LaFarge or the new guests at the inn?” Bouchard nodded. “Shall I tell her that you will meet with them tonight? Or would you prefer tomorrow?”

“I will meet with them tonight.”


	2. Questions and Answers

After your trip to Bouchard’s office you returned to the inn. Your parents were discussing matters, namely the British man who was staying as a guest. You rolled your eyes. “Mother, father. I am British as well.”

“Yes, and you are our daughter.” Your mother replied, gripping your shoulders securely. “Was Bouchard in?”

“Yes, he will be here tonight.” You picked up your sewing and retreated to an empty table. She and your father glanced at each other before turning around to enter the kitchen. It was peaceful in the inn, as most of the guests were out. You focused on patching the holes in your father’s shirts. You looked up as the door opened, setting aside your sewing. 

“Was Cooke able to answer any questions?”

“No.” Goames replied testily, taking a seat across from you. Yvon took a seat next to him. “He was less than cooperative, evasive even.”

“You cannot blame him completely. He’s British in French territory, it is necessary to tread lightly and avoid suspicion.”

“You speak from experience?” Yvon leaned forward, crossing his arms.

“Yes, I do.” 

“What was your name before the Geffard’s took you in?” Goames questioned, leaning back in his chair.

“McNaughton. My family came from Inverness, my father was offered land by the king for some reason. My parents decided to move when I was young, to try to make a life here in the wilderness, when I was six.”

“Where are they now?”

“At the bottom of the ocean. Mother was ill, father was washed overboard shortly after she passed.” You retrieved a miniature from your apron pocket, passing it to him. “My uncle in Inverness was unable to retrieve me, something about funds and politics. Mathilde and Francis gave me a home.” Goames and Yvon studied the miniature. It showed a dark haired woman and man sitting with a red haired girl, seated in front of a fire place. You mother held you on her lap, your father seated to her right. "We had a blackhouse outside of the city, close to the Loch. My mother used to take me there when my father went to town. She told me stories about the kelpies and other fae folk. How to avoid them, how to spot them, what to do if they find you." You smiled, leaning forward. "My father hated those stories, he said no daughter of his needed to worry about creatures snatching her up."

“Inverness?” You nodded. “I am from Kirkwall.” Goames looked up at you momentarily before returning his gaze to the miniature. "My sister and I lived there for years, until our father moved us to Bristol and then to the colonies."

“It is refreshing to see another Scot.” You smiled as you took the miniature back. "I must confess, I've grown tired of talks of France."

“I agree.” The door opened and closed again as Bouchard entered the building. 

“Constable Bouchard.” You greeted, moving to stand. He held his hand up.

“Miss Y/N, are Mathilde and Francis in?”

“Yes, they are in the kitchen.” Bouchard nodded, keeping his gaze on Goames and Yvon as he walked to the kitchen. You turned back to the men across from you, looking forward to continuing your discussion.

"These kelpies-" Yvon started, only to be interrupted by your mother.

“Y/N, I need you to fetch five buckets of water for tonight.” You nodded and stood. 

“Do you require assistance, Miss Y/N?” Goames looked up. Yvon glanced between you. You could not read his eyes to see what he was thinking.

“If it is not too much trouble.” You smiled. “It will go much more quickly with help.”

“Of course. Lead the way.”   
\--------  
The walk to the town well was silent. Goames and Yvon walked behind you, discussing company business. You were quick to draw the water from the well, passing the buckets to Yvon and Goames. As you began to retrieve the fifth bucket a voice startled you.

“Miss Y/N.” You sighed as you almost dropped the bucket.

“Mister Cooke. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I figured that us English should stick together in these trying times.” Cooke glanced at the two men standing behind you. “Do you agree?”

“I am not English, Cooke.” You did not bother to hide the bite behind your words.

“British, then.” Cooke ignored your displeasure. “You are close to Bouchard, perhaps you can help clear my name.”

“I am not interested in playing politics, Mister Cooke.” You turned on your heel. “Now, if you will excuse me, I need to return to the inn.”

"What is so interesting about the woods?" Cooke suddenly asked. You stopped in your tracks, palms sweating as he spoke. "You disappear into them so often, it is a wonder that you return at all."

"What I do in my free time is none of your concern, Mister Cooke."

"Of course not." He smirked as you turned to glare at him. "I am merely concerned that you may be endangering yourself. The woods are filled with the bones of people like you, Miss Y/N. Those who do not understand the danger-"

"There are no people like me, Mister Cooke." You stepped forward as you hissed your reply. "I fully understand the danger of the woods, of the rivers and streams. My mother raised me in the highlands, an area known for disappearances and danger. I am no fool. Once again, what I do in my free time is my own decision. It is no concern of yours."

“Very well.” Goames and Yvon followed you to the inn, hesitant to turn their backs on Cooke. Cooke remained standing by the well, staring at you as you walked away. When you returned to the inn you motioned for Goames and Yvon to set their buckets close to the kitchen entrance. 

“Thank you. Normally this would have taken twice as long.” You hoped that they would not ask about your discussion with Cooke and, luckily, they did not.

“Our pleasure, Miss Y/N.” Yvon responded, turning toward the stairs. "I hope that we can continue our discussion, these kelpies and fae are intriguing. I would like to hear more."

"Of course, Yvon." You smiled at him. He turned to Goames, who seemed to be debating something.

"Please let me know if you require further assistance, Miss Y/N."

“Of course, Mister Goames.”

“Hamish.” He smiled at you as he disappeared up the stairs, a small smile but a smile nontheless. You felt your heart pounding. It was no surprise that you were drawn to him. He was from Kirkwall, a mere 139 Scots miles from Inverness. Somewhat of a familiar face, a fellow Scot. You could not deny that he was attractive, but you had also been guarded for years. 

“Y/N.” Your mother snapped her fingers in front of your face, jarring you from your thoughts.

“I’m sorry, mother. Did you say something?”

“I said that I need your help tonight. Many men will be here to keep an eye on the company men.”

“Of course, mother.”

“You will work in the kitchen. I will let you know if we need an extra hand with the customers.” You nodded slowly. “Are you feeling well, my dear?”

“O-of course!” You stuttered. “Of course I am well, mother. Why would I not be?”

“It would not have to do with a guest in our inn, would it?” She smiled knowingly as you stuttered. “Ah, so that is it.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You glanced behind her at your father. “Did you need something, father?”

“No, I will add to what your mother was saying.” He looked at you disapprovingly. “You are my daughter. Do not get any ideas about men, you are far too young.”

“I am twenty-six!”

“A mere child.” He nodded farewell to Bouchard, who had promised to return that evening. “It is my job as your father to protect you.”

“Father!” You were horrified until your mother gripped your shoulder. 

“Francis, we should discuss this in private. Y/N, retire to your room for now. I will retrieve you when it is time to prepare for the crowd.” 

“Yes, mother.” You looked down as you climbed the stairs to your room. Hamish and Yvon were standing in the hallway, continuing their discussion from earlier. They noticed you walking toward your room.

“Is everything alright, Miss Y/N?” 

“Of course, Mister…” You paused. “Hamish.”

“Mister Hamish?” Yvon choked on a laugh, coughing as Hamish glared at him.

“I-I meant Hamish.” You felt your face flush. “Of course everything is alright. Why would it not be?”

“You seem distracted.” Hamish stepped forward, pressing a hand to your forehead. “Are you certain that everything is alright?”

“Merely a discussion with my parents, that is all.” You were certain that your face matched the shade of your crimson hair. He smiled as he stepped back.

“Perhaps some rest will help you recuperate.” 

“Perhaps.” You hurriedly entered your room, shutting the door behind you. “Perhaps my father will kill me.” You whispered to yourself as you relaxed on your bed.


	3. Saving Grace

Hours passed and you woke to help your mother prepare food for the guests and townspeople. Hamish and Yvon were seated at the back of the room, watching the patrons as they came and went. No doubt they were looking for Cross. Your mother motioned for you to duck into the kitchen and begin working on the dishes as she and your father took care of the guests. As worked, your mind wandered to Hamish. You questioned what working for the company was like, how he wound up partnered with Yvon, and about his family. You jumped as you felt cold hands land on your shoulders. Turning, you were met by your mother's knowing gaze.

“Y/N. I need you to take these plates to the company men.” Your mother passed the plates to you. "Quickly, before they cool." You nodded and walked across the room, careful to avoid certain patrons. Namely those who had caused trouble in the past. Hamish managed a small smile, barely noticeable, as you neared the table and you were certain that your heart was going to burst.

“Thank you, Miss Y/N.” You returned his smile nervously. 

“You’re welcome Hamish, Yvon.” Yvon nodded in response. “If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask.” 

“We were actually wondering if you would be willing to answer a few questions about Cross.” Yvon spoke up, motioning to an empty seat. You nodded slowly. 

“Of course.” Hamish stood quickly, offering you his seat as he moved next to Yvon. You thanked him softly, aware of the attention you were receiving from the other patrons. They glanced at each other before Yvon spoke again.

“Miss Y/N, did Mister Cross ever discuss his business with Mister Cooke?”

“No, he did not.” You noticed the look in their eyes as you talked, a look of defeat. “But I do know that they met at all hours of the day. I would wake up to someone walking down the hall and when I would look out the window, Mister Cross would be walking to Cooke’s office. Once, when I was walking back to the inn, I saw them walking out of Cooke's shop, arguing. That was, I'm not sure, a week before Mister Cross left the inn? It was close to midnight, maybe a little after."

“But neither one ever mentioned what business they were engaged in?” You shook your head. “I see.” Hamish turned to Yvon. “We need to find the settlement west of town.”

“I could take you, or at the very least give you directions.” You hesitated to speak. “My...friend...she lives around there. I'm familiar with the paths you can take."

“Directions would be helpful, Miss Y/N.” Yvon responded. “If it is not too much trouble.”

“Of course not. I can write them down and give them to you in the morning.” Hamish nodded in response. You looked up to see your mother waving you toward the kitchen. “I need to return to the kitchen; I’ll give you the directions as soon as possible tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Miss Y/N.” 

The crowd slowly dispersed until only a handful of patrons remained. Your parents kept careful track of who was still in the building as you began to clean the kitchen. You were so focused on the task at hand that you didn’t hear footsteps entering the room behind you. You jumped with someone grabbed your elbow, turning to confront whoever had scared you. You had expected your mother or father to be playing a joke on you. Your stomach seemed to sink as you took in the figure standing behind you.

“Mister Dupont. What are you doing here?”

“I would like to speak with you, Y/N.” 

“I have nothing to say to you, Mister Dupont. I believe that was made clear this morning.” You moved to step around him, only to be blocked. “Please move, I need to speak with my mother.”

“She’s busy.”

“My father, then.” Dupont shook his head, grinning as he grabbed your arm. 

“He is also busy. We have time to talk.”

“I do not wish to talk to you, Dupont.” You tried to wrench your arm out of his grasp, only to gasp in pain as he tightened his grip. “Release me!” You struggled again, oblivious to a third party entering the room.

“Miss Y/N.” Hamish's voice filled the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the kitchen. “Is everything alright?”

“She is fine.”

“I was not asking you.” Hamish stepped around, his gaze on the hand on your arm. You shook your head and he held out his hand. “Miss Y/N.”

“She is fine.” Dupont glared at Hamsih as you took his hand, allowing him to pull you to his side. He stood in front of you, blocking you from Dupont’s gaze.

“I would suggest leaving, lest Francis and Mathilde hear of this.” 

“The old man won’t be able to do anything. Neither will the old woman. She-” he pointed to you, “is not a French subject.”

“And just what was it you were planning to do?” Hamish questioned.

"I have questions about her dealings in the woods." You froze, breath heavy in your lungs. "She disappears at all hours of the night and never attends services. It would be a shame if rumors began, she has no husband to quell them. I could-" He was interrupted by the appearance of your father.

“What is going on? Dupont, Mister Goames, you are not to be in Mathilde’s kitchen. Y/N, what-” You felt tears sliding town your face as your father took in the scene. Hamish calmly pushed you to the doorway.

“Miss Y/N, please retire for the night. Your father and I will handle this.” You nodded, avoiding your father’s gaze. Your mother stared at you as you ran up the stairs. As you rounded the corner you could hear a crash, a dish being thrown across the room. When you reached your room, you could clearly hear your father screaming at Dupont. You covered your face, weeping. After what felt like an eternity you heard footsteps in the hall. They stopped outside your door for a moment before continuing to one of the rooms, the room next to yours. The room Hamish was occupying. 

You stared at the wall, sleep unable to claim you. Instead, you decided to write the directions to the settlement out for Hamish and Yvon. You hesitated momentarily, weighing the option to give them the directions immediately against the option to do so after the sun had risen. Sighing and realizing that sleep would not come easily, you stood and walked to the room next door. You knocked softly, surprised to hear sudden shuffling on the other side of the door. Hamish answered your knock, his hat and boots missing. It dawned on you that you must have interrupted him as he was preparing for bed. He spoke before you could turn back to your room.

“Miss Y/N?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Hamish. I wrote the directions to the settlement down and wanted to give them to you immediately.” You handed him the paper, which he eagerly accepted. “I hope you can find something that will help you in your search. The quickest way to the settlement is on the main path. If you would like, I can add the hidden path to the directions tomorrow."

“Thank you, Miss Y/N.” He stared at you as stood in front of him. You wanted to thank him for intervening with Dupont, but could not decide how. Finally steeling your nerves, you leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. You pulled back, clearing your throat nervously. His face seemed flushed. 

“Thank you, Hamish.” You turned to leave, only to be stopped by his gentle touch on your shoulder.


	4. Encounter in the Woods

“Please…refrain from venturing out alone.” You turned to look at him, perplexed. “The Iroquois will want revenge on the settlement, if you are outside of the walls alone you could be a casualty.”

“Of course.”

“And through town, please make sure that you are with a companion if you need to leave the inn.”

“Hamish?”

“I-I just wish to see you safe.” You smiled softly at him.

“Of course. Thank you, Hamish.” He nodded and removed his hand from your shoulder. 

“If you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to let me know.” You nodded in reply and walked back into your room, closing the door softly. You heard Hamish walk across his room, the floor groaning as his weight was lifted from it. 

Sleep eventually claimed you. You dreamed of the woods, of Hamish. Of your friend in the woods. A loud bang woke you suddenly. Your eyes shot open, only to be met by sunlight. You could hear your parents arguing. Sighing, you dressed in one of your plainer outfits and made your way downstairs.

“She could have been-” Your mother paused as she noticed you. “Y/N, how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine, mother. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, your father and I are just having a discussion.”

“About what?”

“It does not matter.” Your father interjected. “We are giving you the day off, Y/N. You may do whatever you like.”

“I’d like to take a stroll through the woods.” Your father looked up, leading to you to hurriedly interject with “Not far from the walls, a short stroll. I could see if one of Bouchard’s men would like to accompany me?”

“See that you do.” You nodded and left the inn with no intent to stop by Bouchard’s office. You walked through the gates without hesitation, smiling as you made it further into the woods than you had planned this morning. You paused in your stroll, inhaling the scent of the woods. You were tempted to seek out your friend, to discuss issues that were clouding your mind.

“Miss Y/N.” You jumped and turned to see Hamish and Yvon standing behind you. “What are you doing so far from Wobik?”

“It's not far, Hamish. I can see the walls.” Hamish frowned at you as he stepped forward.

“It is dangerous.”

“Have you been to the settlement?”

“Tomorrow.” Yvon responded. “We are inspecting the woods around Wobik first.” You nodded.

“Well then, I’ll be on my way. I hope you can find something.” You turned, only to be stopped by someone grabbing your hand.

“Miss Y/N.” Hamish started lowly. “It is dangerous to be out in these woods, even more so to be alone.”

“Hamish, I am fine. I promise.” You smiled at him. “I’ll return to Wobik in a moment, I just want to stroll for a while longer. I know these woods, what lurks in them. I will be fine.”

“Allow us to accompany you.” You stared at him before glancing at Yvon, who looked confused.

“You are far too busy to-”

“I insist.” Hamish continued to hold onto your hand. “Please.”

“I-I suppose.” He smiled softly as he released your hand and fell into step beside you. Yvon followed you, his gaze flitting between yourself and Hamish. “Have you found anything that could lead you to Cross?”

“Not as of this moment.” Hamish glanced at you. You lapsed into a comfortable silence for several moments.

“Hamish, I was wondering-” something in the woods crashed interrupting your question. Hamish and Yvon stopped, Yvon raised his gun as Hamish grabbed your arm, pushing you behind a boulder.   
“Stay here and stay quiet. This will only be a moment.” You nodded and tried to relax against the boulder as Hamish and Yvon walked into the woods. A few minutes after they left you heard someone walking toward you. You looked up, expecting to see Hamish and Yvon. Instead, you were met by an Iroquois.

You stood quickly, moving to step back. Then man stepped forward and tried to grab your arm. You took another step back, tripping over a log. The man smiled as you fell, crouching to look at you. 

“French?” You stared, wide-eyed. He frowned, pulling out a knife. “Answer me.”

“N-no. Scottish.” He tilted his head. “British. Not French.”

“You are alone.”

“No, I’m not.” He began to laugh as he grabbed the collar of your dress, hauling you to your feet. You yelped as weight was applied to your ankle.

“Yes, you are.” He roughly grabbed your chin, turning your head to the side. “Alone in the woods. Beautiful and unprotected.”

“Release me.” You hissed as he tightened his grip on your chin. 

“You belong to me now.” He smiled at you, a predatory gesture. “Ratahsenthos.”

“Miss Y/N?” You heard Yvon call out. Ratahsenthos turned, covering your mouth with his hand. His eyes searched the woods before returning to you. He leaned forward.

“You will come with me.”

“Miss Y/N!” Your eyes widened as Hamish called out your name. You struggled against the hold Rateahsenthos had on you, succeeding in removing his hand from your mouth.

“Hamish!” Ratahsenthos growled, moving to cover your mouth once again. He stopped when he heard someone running through the woods.

“I will return for you, Y/N.” He flung you into a boulder as he ran further into the woods. You stared at the ground as you leaned against the boulder, petrified. 

“Miss Y/N.” You jumped as Hamish crouched in front of you. You stared at him for a moment before you pressed yourself against his chest. He sighed, wrapping his arms around you. “Are you alright?”

“An Iroquois.” You started, looking up at him. His face was unreadable as he looked at Yvon. “You were right, Hamish. I’m sorry, I-”

“Come, let’s return to town.” He helped you stand, only to look at you in shock as you yelped. Your ankle was still tender from the fall you had experienced. “What happened?”

“I tripped over a log. My ankle-” You gasped as you were suddenly lifted in Hamish's arms. “Hamish?”

“You cannot walk back to Wobik. Put your arms around my shoulders, I don’t want to drop you.” You nodded slowly, relaxing in his arms as he walked down the path. You closed your eyes as he tightened his hold on you, his voice distant as he spoke to Yvon. The next thing you knew you were in your room at the inn. The door opened and your parents stepped inside followed by Hamish and Yvon.

“Y/N! Are you alright?” Your mother questioned. You nodded as your father exploded.

“I told you to see that one of Bouchard’s men escorted you! Why do you never listen? I have spent the last twenty years protecting you and you go and-”

“That is enough, Francis!” Your mother hissed as she pulled you into a hug. She turned to address the other men in the room. “Mister Goames, Yvon, thank you for bringing her home.” 

“It was no trouble, Mathilde.” Hamish replied as he stepped forward, sitting beside you on the bed. “Miss Y/N, are you alright?” You nodded slowly. 

“Thank you, Hamish.” He smiled as you whispered your response. “I’m sorry.” Your father threw his arms in the air as he walked out of the room. Your mother sighed, turning to look at you.

“Do not worry about him, Y/N. I will speak with him.” She left the room, followed by Yvon. Hamish grabbed your hand. 

“Are you certain that you are alright?” You shook your head. “Tell me what happened. Please.”

“After you left the Iroquois walked up to me. I tried to back away and fell, he demanded to know who I was. I told him I was Scottish and that I wasn’t alone.” Hamish motioned for you to continue. “He grabbed my dress and forced me to stand. He told me his name, that I belonged to him. After I called out for you, he told me he would be back for me, then he threw me into the boulder and ran.”   
Hamish wrapped his arms around you, his chin resting on your head as you cried. 

“What was his name?”

“Ratahsenthos.” You felt his jaw clench as he tightened his hold on you. 

“Get some rest.”

“Please don’t leave me.” You looked up as he pulled away. “Please-”

“I will be right here.” He moved to the chair beside your bed. “Please rest.” You nodded, reclining on your bed. He grabbed your hand as he leaned back in the chair, his gaze on you as you shut your eyes.


	5. First Kiss

You woke slowly, surprised to see that Hamish was sleeping in the chair by your bed. A smile spread across your face as you noted that he looked peaceful when asleep, nothing like the haunted man from earlier. You sat up slowly, wincing as the floor creaked under the shift of weight on the bed. Hamish shot awake, looking around the room before his eyes landed on you.

“I’m sorry, Hamish. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Are you well?” He asked, a small smile on his face as he righted himself.

“I am.”

“Your mother would like for you to remain in your room tonight. Would you like some company?”

“I would, if it’s not too much trouble.” He nodded, moving to stand. 

“I will let your mother know. I’ll return shortly.” You remained in your room until he returned with Yvon. 

“Miss Y/N, I am glad to see you are awake.”

“Thank you, Yvon.” He smiled at you as he sat in the chair closest to the door. Hamish returned to his seat next to your bed, gaze focused on Yvon.

“Your mother will bring food to the room when it is prepared. Until then, we were hoping that you could help us.”

“With what?” You asked as Hamish handed you a letter. 

“This is Cross’s last correspondence. We were hoping that you would be able to point us in the direction of these landmarks.”

“Of course.” You studied the letter. “Who is Alice?”

“My sister. Cross’s wife.” You nodded. 

“These landmarks are near the settlement that you’ll see tomorrow. They are along a hidden path. I can write the directions to that path down for you as well.”

“That would be helpful.” Yvon spoke as he flipped through the pages of his book. 

“Of course.” You began to stand, only to be stopped by Hamish. He stood and retrieved paper and a pen, borrowing Yvon’s book to give you something sturdy to write on. You quickly drew a crude map of the two paths to the settlement, making sure that you write detailed directions to the hidden path. “Do you still have the directions I gave you last night?” Hamish nodded, taking the map from you.

“Last night?” Yvon asked, tearing his book away from Hamish. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I wrote the directions for the main path to the settlement down and gave them to Hamish.” 

“Is that all?”

“Yes.” Hamish interrupted Yvon as he prepared to ask another question. “That is all.” You glanced between them as Hamish glared at Yvon. Yvon hummed and returned to reading, mouthing Milton's words as Hamish rolled his eyes. You sighed, leaning against the headboard of your bed as you stared out of your window. Hamish looked at you before removing his boots and hat. 

“What are you doing?” Yvon questioned, looking up from his book.

“Taking a nap.” He lifted you up and moved you to the other side of the bed. You looked at him as he relaxed beside you. Yvon stared at the two of you, a knowing smile on his face. “Wake me in an hour.” You began to move, only to be stopped by Hamish grabbing your wrist. “Stay. Please.” You nodded, relaxing against him as he leaned his head against yours. Yvon caught your gaze and smiled before turning his attention back to his book. You closed your eyes, focused on the sounds of Hamish's breathing.

After an hour, Yvon carefully woke Hamish. Your eyes remained closed as you listened to their discussion. “Cross has been missing for some time.”

“I trust that we will discover something at the settlement.” Hamish shifted slightly as he spoke, careful not to disturb you. “The map is detailed. I have no doubt that we will be able to find something.”

“She looks comfortable.” 

“She does.” You felt Hamish lightly run his hand over your arm. “Why the change of subject?”

“Just an observation.” You heard Yvon walk across the room. “We will return to Quebec City soon. Then we will travel wherever the company needs us to.”

“I am aware.” Hamish ground out, his arm tightening around your shoulders as the door opened. 

“Mister Goames.” Your mother began as she set a tray on the table next to Yvon. “I must ask that you avoid being so forward with my daughter. I trust that there was supervision.”

“Of course there was, Mathilde.” Hamish moved, careful not to disturb you as he walked across the room to rest beside Yvon. “I am not a monster.”

“I never said that you were.” You heard your mother speak as she walked over to you, gently shaking your shoulder. “Y/N. Wake up my dear. It is time to eat.” You yawned as you sat up, nodding at your mother’s words. She passed you a plate filled with rabbit, smiling as you took it from her.

“Thank you, mother.” She bent, kissing your forehead. Your mother gave Hamish a pointed gaze as she left. Yvon fought to hide his smirk as Hamish avoided your mother’s glare. As soon as the door closed, Hamish returned to his spot on your bed. Yvon shook his head, returning to his book once again. The room lapsed into a comfortable silence. Hamish refused to allow you to stand up, taking your plate to the table before returning to the bed. 

“Are you in need of anything else, Miss Y/N?”

“No. Thank you, Hamish.” You smiled at him. Yvon stood and moved to leave the room.

“Where are you going, Yvon?”

“I need to check on a few things. I will return shortly.” Hamish sighed as the door closed.

“Is everything alright, Hamish?”

“Yes.” He turned, brushing some stray hairs away from your face. “Why would it not be?”

“You two were arguing earlier-”

“That is nothing to worry about.” He interrupted, grabbing your hand. “I assure you.”

“If you say so.” You smiled at him before leaning forward, pressing your lips to his cheek. “Thank you for saving me again, Hamish.” He smiled before he leaned forward, capturing your lips with his own. 

You gasped as he deepened the kiss, his hand cupping the back of your neck. You threaded your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as he pulled you closer to him. You separated, gasping for breath. Hamish cleared his throat, leaning away from you. 

“I apologize, that was improper.”

“Hamish.” You smiled as you gently kissed him again. “Do not apologize.” 

“Your father-”

“Does not speak for me.” Hamish smiled at you, leaning forward once more. You closed your eyes in anticipation, frowning as he jumped back when the door was opened.

“Was I interrupting something?”

“Of course not, Yvon.” Hamish glared at his partner. You looked at the wall, certain that your face was red. Yvon glanced between the two of you, a smirk forming as he watched Hamish glare at him. 

“It is late, Hamish. Miss Y/N should be resting.” Hamish nodded and grabbed your hand, kissing it before he stood. Yvon raised an eyebrow as he watched Hamish walk out of the room; he turned his gaze to you as he walked out of the room, earning a shrug. You sighed as the door closed, throwing your face into your hands. 

“What just happened?” You whispered as you leaned against the mattress.


	6. Discovery

Your mother met you at the bottom of the stairs the next morning. “I need to speak with you.”

“About what, mother?”

“Do not get too close to those company men.” Your mother spoke softly. “I do not want to see you get hurt.”

“What do you mean?”

“My dear, you are too naïve for your own good.” Your mother smiled as she held your hand. “Men will say and do anything to get what they want, Y/N. Be on your guard.”

“Of course, mother.” You sighed as you walked to the kitchen. You stopped as a voice called out your name.

“Miss Y/N.” 

“Hamish. What can I do for you?”

“Are you staying in town today?” He studied you closely as he waited for your response.

“Yes, mother needs help with the chores. I have also been ordered not to go into the woods alone by a charismatic man.” You smirked.

“Ordered by a charismatic man?” He smiled at you, a genuine smile, and laughed. “I would hope that you listen to him, then.”

“Of course.” You lapsed into an odd silence before you spoke at the same time. “Hamish, I-”

“Miss Y/N, I-” You both laughed as he motioned for you to speak first.

“I was wondering, are you and Yvon going to the settlement today?”

“Yes, we should be back by nightfall.” You noticed your mother standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes focused on Goames. “I’m afraid that you cannot accompany us, not after your run in with the Iroquois.”

“Of course. Believe it or not, I can follow instructions when I would like to.” He shifted his weight minutely, looking at you before posing his own question.

“Miss Y/N, I was wondering if I could possibly…that is, I’ve heard that there is a celebration tomorrow.”

“Yes?” You nodded. “The Filles du Roi are ready to look for husbands. Usually the celebration is strictly limited to them, however Mother Sabrine has invited the settlement as a whole.” 

“If I return in time, may I accompany you to the celebration?” You glanced at your mother, receiving a small nod in return. 

“I would love to accompany you, Hamish.” He nodded, turning to address your mother.

“Mathilde?”

“Normally I would not permit her to attend such a function. However, I see no harm in attending just this once. It is after we stop serving customers, after all.” You smiled at your mother as he turned back to you. Goames pulled your hand to his lips, gently kissing it.

“I will return before nightfall, then. We can discuss what your mother would like me to do as your escort.” You nodded, watching as he walked out of the inn with Yvon. 

“Thank you, mother.” She smiled softly at you, nodding.

“You are welcome, my dear.” Your mother cupped your cheek. “Do not forget what I warned you about.”

“I will not forget, mother.” You smiled as you walked off to complete your chores. Time seemed to drag on as you completed the list that your mother had given you. You jumped as the door opened, bouncing off of the wall. Your mother’s frantic voice filled the inn. You walked into the main room to see Goames holding a young girl and you felt your stomach drop.

“Hamish?" You watched, dumbstruck as he set the girl in a chair. Your father, however, was nowhere near as silent." 

"Perhaps it is best to keep out the curious." Hamish drew the blinds on the windows. You turned, watching your mother do the same. 

"I will not have my business suffer." Your father started, only to be stopped by your mother. 

"Hush Francis!" Your mother moved to sit before the girl, a familiar fact to you and a stranger to them. "I will draw the girl a bath. Y/N, fetch Veronique's dresses from the chest." 

"She will not, Mathilde." 

"We have no use for them. Y/N, you will fetch them for me now." You nodded as your father continued to argue with your mother. You froze in the doorway when you heard your mother threaten to leave your father's bed. Hamish glanced at you as Yvon helped a priest up off of the floor. 

"The priest can have a spot in the stables." You shook your head, of course your father would throw a priest out. Quickly grabbing two dresses for your mother, you hurried into the kitchen. Your mother was helping the girl wash the filth off of herself, no doubt the result of being lost in the woods for so long. The girl looked up at you, confused, and you smiled softly. 

"Here are the dresses, mother. I was unsure of which you would like." She nodded, helping the girl out of the bath after wrapping a towel around her. You took a seat on the bench as your mother asked the girl which dress she fancied. When she received no answer, your mother chose the blue. Veronique's favorite color. "Are you partial to blue?" The girl looked at you as your mother began to brush her hair. "It was one of my sister's favorite colors. Blue and red. What are yours?" 

"The poor dear does not wish to speak right now, Y/N." Your mother brushed her hair aside and gasped. "A fox? I will call you Little Fox. Renardette. Just until you tell me your name.” You smiled at the pair sitting next to you. Your mother sighed as she heard her name being called from the other room. "Y/N, stay with Renardette. Better yet, take her to your room until one can be prepared for her." 

You nodded, motioning for Renardette to follow you. Hamish's gaze met yours as you led Renardette upstairs. You smiled softly at him as you held Renardette's hand; he returned your smile tentatively as your mother spoke to him. 

"This is my room, Renardette. May I call you that?" She nodded slowly. "Mother will prepare a room for you later." You smiled at her. "You never did tell me your real name. Do you remember mine?" She nodded again, her gaze on you. A knock on the door interrupted your one-sided conversation. "Come in." 

"How is she, Y/N?" Your mother smiled at Renardette, no doubt seeing the similarities to Veronique. "I will prepare you a room, Rendardette." 

"Mother, what happened?" Your mother frowned at the question. "You're white as a sheet." 

"It is nothing, Y/N. Do not concern yourself." Your mother turned sharply as a knock sounded on the door frame. She stepped outside upon seeing Hamish. You could hear part of their discussion, Gus LaFarge had questioned your mother about Renardette and the priest. Hamish assured your mother that both she and your mother would be safe. You held Renardette's hand, knowing that she could also hear the discussion. 

"May I speak to Y/N? I have some questions about the settlement, I'm certain she can give me a few answers." 

"Of course." Your mother stepped through the doorway, motioning for you to enter the hall. "Y/N, I will sit with Renardette. Mister Goames has questions for you." 

You nodded, closing the door behind you as you motioned for Hamish to speak. Instead, he nodded at the door to his room. You entered, unfazed as he closed the door behind himself. "What questions do you have, Hamish?" 

"Your mother does not recognize the girl. She says that she does not belong to any family at the settlement. Yet, you seemed to know her." You nodded slowly, heart thumping in your chest. "How do you know her?" 

"I don't." 

"Please don't lie, Y/N." Hamish sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair. "There are too many lose ends, too many things that do not make sense. How do you know her?" 

"Will you go to the black robes? The priests?" He shook his head. "Will you hate me?" Another shake. You inhaled deeply, taking a seat next to the door. "I do not know her name, or that of her family. I have seen her before, in the woods. What I was doing there will remain private, I do not trust the priests or those who may speak to them." 

"I will not speak to the priests about this, Y/N, I assure you." 

"I met her when I was gathering herbs." You sighed, biting your lip. "Surely you understand what collecting herbs can be...misconstrued as." Hamish nodded. "She did not give me her name, but helped me find the herbs I was looking for. To help cure a child's illness. The priests refused to help his mother, they said that prayers were sufficient. Even Mother Sabrine said there was no hope for him. His mother came to me, asked for my help. That girl, Renardette, helped me heal him. We met a few times after that, always deep in the woods." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes, Hamish. That is all. I do not know who her people are, or where she comes from. We did not discuss things like that. Merely herbs and the seasons." He stared at you for a moment before nodding. "Will she be safe here? Truly?" 

"You have no reason to be afraid, Y/N. I will keep watch, nothing will happen." He smiled at you as you visibly relaxed. "However, we will not be able to attend the celebration tomorrow night. I am unsure of who was involved in the attack on the settlement, it would be unwise to be too far from the inn." 

"I understand, Hamish. I would rather not see the nuns, they still speak about me behind my back." 

"You should return to Renardette. It would do her well to be around a familiar face." 


End file.
